Mine
by Emeraldeyecane
Summary: Starting where the season finale left off. This story is one of discovery between to people I wish would be together already, which is why I have turned to FanFiction because here... they can be together :D
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

Derek POV

"Let me be your star!" Oh God did she belt that note out beautifully. I know now that I made the right decision, even if everyone was sceptical, I knew she could do it and now look at her. Ivy was gorgeous but not right for the part, I'll admit Ivy had the sex appeal down to a T but none of the innocence, no Norma Jean. And Karen, she had the beautiful mix of both. She had exactly what this show needed to be a hit, to make her a star. Which is exactly what I want, I want her to be my star.

Speaking of stars I should make sure I see Lyle afterwards, I'm sure I will but he always manages to duck out early with some broad on his arm.

I was dragged from my musing as the crowd erupted in a thunderous applause.

We had done it finally.

As the cast ran past me to line up for Curtain I glanced up only to make eye contact with Karen. She really was a sight in her gold sparkling dress and Marilyn wig. It was no secret at least not to me that I had an admiration for Karen especially after choosing her over Ivy. The cast had run rampant with gossip all day as I tried to prepare her for the arduous task of being a leading lady in a Musical. It was after all her first major production.

Karen made her way toward me slowly, stoping only a few inches from me.

"You were amazing Karen. I knew you could do it" I spoke softly into her ear making brief eye contact as she glanced up at me.

"I couldn't have done it without your little push" she replied a little breathlessly.

I gave her a small smile, but it vanished quickly before anyone but Karen could see it. I know I may have had you going for a bit there, sounding like a human and all but I'm still Derek Wills for Christ sake.

I looked on as she was whisked away by Linda to the stage as the ensemble parted to make way for her entrance.

As she walked out on stage the Applause got louder and I got prouder. I had achieved what I wanted and that was a Smash hit with an amazing Star.

* * *

The after party would be going hard long in to the night but personally I was tired and felt like shit, a good glass of blue label Johnny walker and bed sounded just pretty fantastic right at this moment.

I ended my conversation with Eileen and glanced around the room looking for my star. I couldn't see her anywhere; I walked the room once looking for her and gave a sharp nod to anyone who bothered to attempt conversation with me.

After establishing the Karen had left I made my own exit and headed to the cab waiting for me.

As I watched Boston pass by my window my mind wondered, remembering the past few months. It had been a gruelling few months and I was glad we were finally at this point. Reviews would be in tomorrow morning and we would hopefully be Home to New York and Broadway in a month or so.

The taxi pulled up out front the hotel, I swiftly paid and exited heading for the hotel bar as my first stop. As I made my way up to the bar I noticed her, sitting by herself at the other end of the bar. I spoke to barman quickly placing my order before heading over to my star.

"What brings a fine lady like you to a hotel bar, on her own may I add, after one of the most important nights of her life?" I spoke softly as I sat on the Bar stool next her, accidentally on purpose brushing my arm against hers.

"Derek!" she proclaimed looking up at him on surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I think I asked first Miss Cartwright" I smirked.

"Oh I guess you did" she replied, looking down and taking another sip of her drink "I just needed to get away from all the attention. This hasn't exactly been the easiest day, emotionally, mentally or physically" she smiled weakly up at me.

"hmm so sitting alone at bar drinking..." I picked up her glass and inhaled quickly "A vodka soda sounded like a better plan?"

"It did actually. Until I was rudely interrupted" she quipped with a sly smile on her face.

"I guess I'll just leave then" I made to leave, but she grabbed my arm and turned me back

"No. You know I was joking Derek." She looked in my eyes and we stayed like that for a few seconds longer than necessary just looking, and taking in each other's emotions. I watched her eye's soften as they glanced down at me before returning to my face and ending at my lips.

"I want you to stay." She said softly.

The barman finally bought my drink over to me and I was jolted out of the trance that had held me.

_I think I just found my muse. _

I always knew Karen had something but that connection we just had unlocked something in me. She had me choreographing routines just for her that weren't even written yet in my head. I was bombarded and I felt almost violated but at the same time I was revelling in it. She was inspiring.

I needed to have her. Musicals needed to be written just for her...

I needed to slow down. Bombshell had just taken off she was the star, I need to focus on keeping her mine and not letting anyone snare her away from me.

"Karen, I know this will sound really odd, but will you come up to my room with me?" I asked her looking in to her eyes to make sure I caught her emotions.

She was shocked at first and confused but her eyes soon settled on trusting, I had her.

"Yes. Yes I will." She replied simply.

I don't know quite what inclined me to ask but even before I had finished I was setting myself up for rejection, it was refreshing when she didn't and simply agreed.

I quickly knocked back my glass of $80 Scotch and stood gesturing for Karen to take my arm.

We made our way over to the elevator and as we waited I felt her looking at me. I smirked "see something you like Miss Cartwright?"

"You know I do" she replied quickly.

I don't know when we finally reached that mutually unsaid point of acceptance in our relationship, but that was definitely a validation if I ever heard one. As the elevator arrived and I ushered her in we turned just in time to see the rest of the ensemble stumble in as the doors closed. And the first person I made eye contact with was one very pissed Ivy.

I don't know what she expected. I had told her the truth. I had been completely upfront and honest as to why I chose Karen. And as far as I'm concerned we were over a while ago.

I heard Karen speak softly next to me "if looks could kill I'd be six feet under."

I snorted "Ivy has her issues but there is nothing we can do. I told her where I stand and now she has to deal with it"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed. I understand I have made Derek quite Out Of Character (OOC) but let me know your thought and opinions and I will try to make this what you guys want. I'm open to suggestions so hit me.**

**I already have the basis of the second chapter figured out and by the time your reading this it will probably be well on its way **

**Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I don't think I've ever had such a great and quick response from my stories thanks so much guys! You really pushed me and had me wanting to get the next chapter out for you as soon as possible. So here it is! I hope it's to everyone's liking.**

**I forgot this last chapter and I really don't want to do it every time so this is one for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to Smash or its characters. I'm just having fun moulding them in to the way I want to see them ;)**

* * *

**Nothing**

**Karen POV**

I walked a head of Derek in to his room nee suite, I was shocked. This place was three times the size of my apartment and I had a feeling there was more than meets the eye.

I wondered in, taking in the view of Boston at night through the floor to ceiling windows that dominated two whole walls.

I wasn't going to lie it was beautiful but a little over rated for my taste.

I turned towards Derek and sat down on the couch. "So you've lured me here, now what are you going to do?" I smirked.

Derek scoffed in return "I don't think I lured you exactly. I asked and you came, willingly mind you"

"You do have me there."

I watched as Derek sauntered over to the couch looking more like the man I had grown to know over the past few months than the playful softy I was dealing with in the bar. He dropped gracefully on to the couch next me placing his arm lazily around the back of the couch, enveloping me in his woody smell. I loved that smell, it was intoxicating and I'm sure he knew that. I glanced up at him making eye contact and I watched his eyes relax and soften. We stayed liked this for several minutes, just looking.

Derek brought his hand up to my face and grazed his knuckles against my cheek before grasping my chin softly and bringing my face to his. I could feel his breath fan over my face as my eyes closed of their own accord. I felt it coming, the gentle tug as he drew my face to his landing a simple and soft kiss on my lips, he pulled back just slightly to murmur in to the skin of my lips. "I don't want to ruin this," he faltered "I don't want to ruin you"

His words stuck me to the core. I knew there had always been attraction there but this; this was something else entirely, but still something else. There was more to Derek than what meets the eye, that has always been a given.

But now, the way he was looking at me, he was serious. This wasn't a game for him anymore.

"Then we'll go slowly" I murmured back just as softly. "I've never seen you so comfortable, so unguarded. Derek." I whispered.

"Please if you want to take this slow, don't say my name like that." He inhaled sharply before pressing his lips to my own again, a little more demanding then our previous kiss. As he leant back in to the couch he pulled me along with him until we were settled comfortable on the couch. I snuggled my head in to his neck, inhaling his scent once again as I placed my hand on his sculpted chest.

Derek was quite built, more so than those baggy shirts let on. I figured with him being a dancer he would be quite built but it surprised me how soft he still felt. It wasn't like hugging a rock. He was comfortable.

We sat there in silence for a long time, just listening to each other's even breaths. I could feel his heart beat under my palm, the rhythmic pulsing started to lull me to sleep as we lay there in comfortable silence. It could take couples months to be able to sit alone in each other's company without the silence becoming awkward but for Derek and I it seemed to just come so naturally. I never felt content with Dev.

Oh god Dev.

* * *

**Derek POV**

She was such a beautiful creature.

I watched as she tried to fight sleep but her eyes just kept drooping, it was utterly adorable.

"You know you can go to sleep Darling." I murmured softly before pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

"I can't." She started to sit up. "I should probably get to my room, the girls will be wondering where I am." She spoke quickly. As she stood up I reached for her hand and gently tugged her around to face me before she could get to far away.

"Karen, everyone saw you with me. They know exactly where you are." I spoke standing up to caress her face.

"But still all my stuff is in my room and we have to get up early tomorrow and get to the theatre." She started once again.

"Karen stop making excuses. What's really going on here? I thought we understood each other; nothing needs to happen my Darling all I want is to be with you. Just you and I alone, nothing more, nothing less." I pulled her back to me, hugging her to my body.

"I'm sorry Derek. Like I said downstairs, I'm just all over the place at the moment. Today was so tough on me. And then everything with Dev it's just really sucked the life out of me. I'm exhausted." She finally finished and slumped in to me completely spent.

"I understand Darling, well why don't you go have a nice warm shower, I'll lay you out something to wear and you can just go to sleep. Then in the morning when you're feeling better you can tell me all about that Twat Dev." I smiled down at her "How does that sound?"

"That actually sounds perfect." She looked up at me "Thank you Derek"

"You don't ever have to thank me Love." I planted a kiss on top her head and guided her over through my bedroom and in to the bathroom. "Everything you need is in there, and I'll leave something for you to wear on the bed. I just have a bit of work to do in the study and then I'll be in for bed as well." I nodded, heading towards my dresser to pull out some sweats and a singlet for her. Leaving them on the bed I headed back out towards the living room.

This really was getting serious. I've never felt like this about anyone, and to think I had almost told her about what happened all those years ago. I shook my head. That story was for another day, it was scary how fast I was just letting her in and trusting her. I'd known she was special for a long time. Ever since I started hallucinating her as Marilyn. I had been captured by her voice since the first audition when she walked in as Iowa and transformed right before my eyes as she sung 'Beautiful', she was such a breath of fresh air, but then of course I had to go and blow it with my little couch casting session. That's what ruined us, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to have her, and I so wish I had never pushed that situation on to her. But I felt like if she gave in to me I would be settled. But I couldn't escape my bloody playboy ways and as soon as she rejected me I moved straight on to Ivy.

I could've saved myself so much frustration if I had of just stood my ground and not given in to Tom and Julia's pushing for Ivy. But when it came down to it Ivy was the safer option, she had more experience than Karen and that was really the end of the story. But sometimes in life we need to take those risks and I'm sure if Tom and Ivy weren't such great friends I could've won them over into accepting Karen.

No use dwelling on that now. Karen proved herself beautifully tonight any way and we proved all the sceptics wrong.

I pulled myself from my inner musings and continued on to the Study to look over some lighting plans for tomorrows show.

* * *

About an hour later I made my way in to the bedroom and faltered at the door. Karen was curled up in to a tight ball her hair fanning out on the pillow beside her. She really was the most beautiful women in the world.

I made my way over to the bathroom and had a quick shower, before brushing my teeth and making my way in to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I quickly got changed in to something more comfortable and walked over to the other side of the bed pulling the blankets back while making sure Karen wasn't disturbed. As I crawled in to bed Karen shifted, I froze thinking I had woken her up, and I watched waiting to see if she had. She moaned and rolled over moulding herself to my frame before settling down as her breathing evened out once more.

I sat there stunned for a couple of seconds before relaxing and wrapping my arms around her. As soon as I shut my eyes I was out. I really had been tired when I left the theatre but I'm glad tonight went the way it did.

Tomorrow was going to be tough, I knew Ivy was going to be trouble but we would get through. After all nothing happened, as I'm sure everyone thinks did, but that was there problem and really it was none of their business wether we did or not.

I inhaled Karen's beautiful smell before completely succumbing to sleep...utterly content where I was in this moment.

* * *

**Well there you go... not what someone of you were expecting I think :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts if you like and I'll hopefully have chapter three underway shortly!**

**Luana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twat**

**Karen POV**

I woke the next morning to soft caresses on my back; Derek was trailing his finger in no particular pattern across my back. It was one of the most amazing feelings to wake up to.

I slowly rolled over towards him.

"Good morning" I smiled still a little tired as I stretched my relaxed muscles.

"Good morning Darling. I trust you slept well" he replied, kissing my shoulder.

"I will admit that was one of the best sleeps I have had since before the workshop started. I think this had something to do with a certain person I was curled up with" I smiled up at him.

"Really now darling?" he replied smoothly. I nodded my head quickly before pulling myself from the bed and into the bathroom to freshen up.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I hadn't dried my hair after the shower last night and my hair was now a shock of curls framing my face. I quite liked the look actually. After washing my face, brushing my teeth and situating my hair in a way so it didn't look like I had just rolled out of bed but still keeping the curly look, I made my way back in to the bedroom.

To find an empty bed.

I caught a whiff of coffee and followed the smell out into the fully equipped kitchen to find a completely shirtless Derek searching through the pantry while a pot of coffee sat brewing on the stove top.

I stood and admired the view for a minute before making my presence known.

"Now there is a sight I could get used to" I giggled as Derek turned quickly to look at me.

"I aim to please Darling" he replied smoothly.

I made my way over to the now finished boiling pot of coffee, helping myself to one of two large mugs sitting on the bench I poured myself a cup of straight black coffee before turning to sit on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. Derek soon joined me with a cup of his own and a stack of newspapers as well as his laptop.

"Reviews are in" he said quietly, passing me a few newspapers from his pile.

"I like your hair like that by the way" he said before turning to his laptop.

I smiled at the compliment and turned to my stack of newspapers, I grabbed the one on top and opened straight to the Entertainment section, I was greeted with titles such as:

"_BOMBSHELL HITS ITS MARK"_

"_TAKE SHELTER BOMBSHELLS A SMASH!"_

"well, I think we're in the clear" I said to Derek not looking up from my review.

"It seems you are right Miss Cartwright" Derek replied not looking away from his computer screen either. We sat in comfortable silence for about half an hour reading reviews and making small comments or noises of approval as we came across points of interest. It was positively domestic and I couldn't help but smile again when I looked up at Derek, taking the chance to openly admire his features while he was engrossed in reviews, He really was stunningly gorgeous.

"Hey have you seen my phone anywhere?" I asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt his reading.

"It's over on the coffee table" he replied absentmindedly, obviously still engrossed in whichever review he was reading.

I made my way over to the coffee table and picked up my phone.

_37 missed calls _

_48 new text messages_

You know that feeling when you pick up your phone and you see new messages and you think 'oh Yay someone loves me' yea well I wasn't feeling that elation right at this moment. A sense of dread had made its way to the pit of my stomach.

"may as well get this over with" I murmured before opening the first text message.

**DEV**

_**Karen please pick up the phone! I have to talk to you and let me explain I didn- *DELETE* **_

I quickly scanned through a few of his messages before deciding they were all going to sound the same, to save myself the hassle I deleted every message from Dev. I really did not want to deal with him right now or anytime at all in the near or distant future for that matter.

Next message.

**JESSICA**

_**OHH EMMM GEEEE I TOTES SAW YOU WITH DEREK!1 IVY IS SO PISSED! I'M EXPECTING ALL THE DEETS TOMORROW AT REHEARSALS! DONT LET ME DOWN!**_

That's right, I had almost forgotten that little encounter as we made our way in to the elevator.

Next message.

**BOBBY**

_**HAY GURLFRAN! Don't think I missed that little elevator thing I wasn't THAT drunk yet ;) TLL ME EVERYTHING TOMORROW!**_

Today was so not going to be fun.

I finished with all my messages and made my way back in to the Kitchen leaning my head on Derek's shoulder to read whichever article it was he was reading.

"how's it going?" I asked timidly trying to gauge his emotions. His face was hard set in concentration as he turned to me, Before breaking out in the biggest grin I had ever seen on him as he hoisted me in to his arms and spun me around.

"I knew you would be amazing! No one had faith but you did it. You saved Bombshell! My star" he placed me back on feet before kissing my soundly on the lips. This time I didn't let him pull back so soon, I held him to me as I swept my tongue over his lips asking for entrance. He gave in almost immediately and as we explored each other's mouths tasting and feeling, I couldn't help but feel so happy In that moment.

I was his star, and he had chosen me over Ivy.

We eventually parted both slightly breathless, our foreheads pressed together as we waited for out breathing to stabilise.

"Your amazing Karen" Derek whispered against the skin of my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at the soft endearment.

"I couldn't have done it without your push yesterday Derek, I was so ready to just call it quits completely and walk away from it all but you found me and you helped me and You couldn't possibly imagine how much that meant to me. I won't ever forget it."

"Ah yes, did you want to tell me exactly what that English twat did to you?" he asked.

I may as well get it over with now.

I took hold of his hand and walked us to the couch, sitting down, I curled up in his welcoming embrace before launching in to my little tale.

"Well last week during tech Dev came down from New York and proposed to me, I told him I couldn't do it and I needed space. He didn't take that to well and told me how he had almost slept with his work colleague but he didn't. He had stopped himself because right before they were about to have sex on my couch he realised how much he loved me."

"Are you fucking serious?" Derek proclaimed loudly.

"Yep! Anyway I stormed off after yelling at him, telling him I didn't want to be with someone who is cheating on me anyway. After that I assumed he went back to New York and then he showed up the following evening and I forgave him and agreed to marry him, we were fine until yesterday. I went upstairs to the dressing room that was empty except for Ivy and found my engagement ring sitting on me table, the one that Dev had told me he had left in New York. So I asked Ivy and she was more than happy to explain how Dev had left it in her room the night before. Then you kind of know the rest I confronted Dev and called it off completely. I honestly don't know if ever intended to tell me about him and Ivy but now I really don't care and I would rather move on from the whole Dev saga anyway. That relationship had been headed for the dumps for a while now." I finished to still silence.

"Are you telling me Ivy purposefully told you to make you upset so she could play Marilyn?" he asked after a minute or so.

"Well I never thought of it like that but, yea I guess she did."

"I am going to fire her." He stated simply before standing. "Now come on let's go down and get you some clothes then I am taking you for breakfast.

I looked at him slightly dumbfounded at his sudden mood change.

"Seriously?" I asked still quite bewildered.

"Karen it's simple she tried to sabotage the star of the show. That's it for me, I've been waiting for her to do something stupid like this. No one can question my authority anyway. Especially now that I have given them the hit they have all wanted." He stated simply.

"Now let's get going or we won't have time to eat before we have to be at the theatre." He pulled me to my feet grabbed my phone and handed it to me, before marching us towards the door.

We made our way to the floor where my room was, luckily none of my roommates had the same idea about getting breakfast and were still all fast asleep. There were empty alcohol bottles strewn over the floor and I was so glad I didn't have to be there when they all woke up with killer hangovers.

I got changed quickly and grabbed my studded hand bag and chucked a few of the necessities in to it before heading out the door. Derek was waiting just outside the door leaning against the opposite wall looking sexy as hell with his tussled hair and his shirt slightly unbuttoned.

He held his arm out to me "Shall we Madame?" With that I took his arm and headed towards the elevator.

Breakfast wasn't a grand affair, we went to a local dinner and just chatted about anything, we were just comfortable like that. If there was one thing I loved about us it was the comfort ability between us.

We finished eating, Derek paid and then we were on our way to the Theatre.

We arrived just as the ensemble showed up in a Cab all with messy hair and sun glasses on.

"Fun night?" I called to them laughing as they just groaned and gave me finger. Obviously to concerned about their world coming to an end then to want to question me about last night or the fact that Derek had his arm lazily draped around my shoulders. I'm sure it would hit them all soon.

We all made our way in to the theatre; Derek escorted me to a seat before heading up to the stage to talk to Tom and Julia. I felt someone sit down next to me and turned to see Ivy sitting there looking at me with and all too nice smile on her face "Hi Karen, and how was your night?"

**MUAHAHA I END IT THERE! :P I don't usually do cliff hangers, but really that's not much of one is it... oh I don't know use your imagination until I provide you with a new chapter. And If I keep up this rate of posting I don't think you'll be waiting all that long :D**

**Still I love to hear your thoughts so drop us a line if you want to discuss!**

**Luana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changes**

**Karen POV**

I glanced quickly up at the stage where Derek looked to be in a heated discussion with Tom and Julia, then back to Ivy.

"Hi Ivy" I started.

"Have you slept with him?" she cut in.

"No Ivy, I haven't slept with Derek, unlike you I don't stoop to those lows just to get at someone who has never purposefully gone out of her way to hurt you. Who has only ever supported you and even at times tried t help you." I cut back. Ivy sat there shocked at my words. That'll show her, who does she think she is? I may have played the placid little lamb for the last few months but I've had enough of the manipulation and pushing around, I am not going to play nice anymore, especially not to someone who has done everything within her power to drag me down to the gutter.

I stood abruptly "Goodbye Ivy."

I walked over to where Jess and Bobby where sitting.

"Hey Guys" I smiled brightly at them, they just groaned and put there heads back between their knees.

"Really you're going to spare me the bombardment of questions. Thank you Lord." I smiled slyly.

Their heads shot up and they swayed a bit at the sudden movement.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you some of this glorious Advil I have in my bag and you can split the rest of my coffee if you agree to accept the one and only explanation I am willing to give you about what happened last night with Derek. What do you say?"

"Honey you had me at coffee, give me give me give me" Bobby begged reaching for my coffee like a small child. I passed him the coffee and pulled the Advil out of my bag. Jess went to grab it but I pulled my hand back. "Not until you promise Jess." She seriously looked torn at the predicament she was in.

"Okay Okay I promise to not badger you about Derek, now tell us!" she squealed grabbing at the Advil in my hand.

"We had a drink at the bar, he asked me up to his room, I went with him as you saw. We sat on the couch he kissed me twice, we went to bed... fell asleep. And that's it." I told them simply.

"But what about this morning? Your bed wasn't slept in missy!" Bobby piped up.

"Okay I woke up he made me some coffee, we went for breakfast and now here we are. We did not have sex we just talked." I told them.

"I know Derek can be an utter prick, but he is still sex god, playboy Derek Wills. How did you _not _sleep with him?" Jess said the last bit a little too loud and we were starting to attract attention.

"Seriously Jess I said no questions or I am never helping you out of a hangover again." I laughed at her.

"Fine I get it. But you will tell me when you do sleep with him right?" she replied excited again.

"I make no promises." I replied in a sing song voice. I really didn't want the conversation to go on any further.

I looked over to where Ivy was sitting, pretending to play on her phone while she listened closely to our conversation. I didn't really care if she had heard or not.

"All right everyone, attention up here please" Derek called from the stage.

"Now I wanted to congratulate you all on such a successful show last night. You all did great and the critics loved it, but you've had your night of fun as I can see and today is another day. We've made Bombshell a smash and now we need to keep it that way. So I want everyone back stage in full costume ready for a full run through in an hour." We all got up to head back stage and I heard Derek call out "Except you Ivy. Tom, Julia and I need a talk."

I looked over and saw an upset Tom and a disappointed Julia. It was actually kind of sad to see people I would consider Ivy's support system looking so utterly disappointed. Oh well I wasn't going to let it bother me, Ivy dug her own hole and now she can get out of it herself.

**Derek POV**

It took me a little longer than I thought but I had convinced Tom and Julia that for the good of Bombshell we needed to get rid of Ivy. She was poison when she didn't get her way, and I already knew she was unstable. She was on the fast track to drug addiction and she needed serious help. They didn't believe me at first when I told them what she had done to Karen, but they both couldn't deny how upset she had gotten yesterday and that Ivy was completely capable of doing that to a person.

Ivy approached us with a bright smile on her face. "Hey guys! Hi Derek."

Tom couldn't even look at her and Julia was just shaking her head disappointment evident.

"Why did you do it Ivy" Tom started.

An array of emotions flashed across her, confusion being quite prominent.

"How could you, after all the support we gave you, you threw it back in our face just so you could have your chance. Ivy this is show business, your time comes when it comes and like all the other millions of people who want to make it at the big time, you just have to wait it out. But you couldn't do that could you? you just had to go right ahead and try and force your way in to it. Ivy I love you sweetie but I am so disappointed at what you did to Karen. You're so good a dishing it out but you can never take it Ivy." Tom finished and walked away, he looked like he was about to cry.

Julia looked at her for a moment before turning to me and nodding her head slightly. She joined Tom as they head up towards the sound booth.

I looked at Ivy, "I tried to help you Ivy, but you went too far. I want you to collect all your things and be gone by lunch time. You're fired." I walked away leaving a dumbfounded Ivy on the empty stage.

She was packed and gone in half an hour.

* * *

Nobody really questioned Ivy s sudden disappearance, she had after all been sleeping with the director and that was always considered dangerous territory to tread in. Tom and Julia stayed holed up in the sound booth for a good hour afterwards and only emerged when the rest of the cast started congregating in the theatre.

Once everyone was ready I called them to attention.

"Okay we're treating this like a proper show. I want a full run through in full costume, so places everybody." I called out to the cast, as Karen walked past I called her over.

"She's gone." I told her.

"Really? Just like that?" she asked slightly shocked. "I honestly didn't think it could happen that quickly."

"I told you people listen to me. It's nearly always in there best interest to do so." I smirked "Now get yourself backstage, as leading lady you aren't setting a very good example."

She scoffed back at me as she walked off the stage.

The run through went smoothly, I only needed to make some small adjustments to the lighting and the ensemble to fill in for Ivy's absence, but they made it work. We really were a good team when there wasn't any new drama holding their attention we all actually worked together quite well.

Once we finished the final number I called everyone back out in to the theatre.

"Alright everyone you did well today, and Bombshell is definitely starting to look better for it. You all have a few hours to kill before we need you back here for makeup, I expect you all here no later than 6." They all acknowledged the memo before heading back upstairs to change.

I glanced around the stage and saw Julia come down from the sound booth, she had barely spoken two words since we had decided to get rid of Ivy.

"Julia, it really was better for everyone this way. This time please believe me when I tell you I was just looking out for everyone here. She is a loose cannon." I spoke softly not wanting to get her riled up.

"Derek you don't need to explain. I understand, I just, I trusted her and Tom and I fought so hard for her and she blew it. She really wanted her big break and we gave it to her on a silver platter and even that wasn't enough. It just disappoints me." She replied. "And Derek? I know you're not a bad guy, I've always known." At that she turned and walked away.

That was a big thing for Julia to say to me, she had always just stood by Tom while we fought, hell she had stood by him since Tom and I had our first falling out and that is what had pushed us further and further apart. No one knew how close Tom, Julia and I used to be. And because of them we had never gotten past that little bump. We had left wounds open for so long, and I felt like it was time to change that.

I heard light steps behind me and turned to see Karen standing there with her bag.

"Hey. Did you want to go get some lunch?" she asked shyly with the most adorable smile on her face, how could I resist that.

"Of course Darling, I'd love to." I reached for her and drew her in for a hug. I don't know what compelled me to do it right then and there, but I really needed a hug. Me, Derek Wills needed a hug and I wasn't ashamed to show everyone my affection for Karen at the same time. I really felt Karen and I could work, she understands me and my ways, we click. There is such a comfort ability surrounding us since we both just admitted there was something there.

I want to make Karen know just how much I care for her; I want her to know how much I trust her with everything.

I need to tell her what happened all those years ago.

* * *

**How's that? A bit of a change in the mood but I think the story needed it. **

**Now I wonder if any of you can guess what Derek needs to tell her. And what was with all that stuff about Derek Tom and Julia? Stay tuned folks!**

**Luana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all the ongoing support for this story. Please let me know what you think and don't be scared to give me criticism I will take it in my stride and do my best to make sure you guys all continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

**Knowing**

**Derek POV**

Karen and I made our way out of the theatre hand in hand. It was such a nice day outside I didn't want to waste it.

"Why don't we go get a roll from the deli down the block and go eat them in the park" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." She replied simply.

We walked down the street in comfortable silence, as seems to be our way, once at the deli we placed ordered our rolls bought a drink each and made our way to the park. Karen tried to stay on one of the paths but I was having none of that.

"Karen, it's a beautiful sunny day come lie in the grass with me." I pulled her over to a nice sunny spot and fell gracefully to the ground. I lay there watching her as she settled herself on the grass next to me.

"You're Beautiful" I mused out loud. Karen blushed, giggling slightly.

We ate our Rolls and talked about the show. She told me a little bit about her plans for once we got back to New York in regards to her all stuff being at Dev's apartment.

"Karen you can move in with me if you like. I promise not to push anything on you but you'll be needing a place to stay and I would much rather keep you close." I posed the question.

"Derek do you really think that's a good idea. Wont people talk?." She asked.

"oh Karen who cares what other people think, this is our life, mine and yours, And I want to be with you. Why should we hide it?"

"I guess that makes sense, but Derek I know we have feelings for each other and all but you were still sleeping with Rebecca Duval a week ago and Ivy a week before that. I know I trust you but I still don't know if we can take such a huge step so quickly." She explained quietly.

"Karen there is something I need to tell you. If you would just hear me out, you may understand where the need is coming from."

"This sounds serious Derek" Karen replied looking worried.

"It is, but you need to know" I replied "Just hear me out first okay? I don't know how many of you know this, but Tom and I worked together on a show about ten years ago. We were actually very good friends. I had met him over in England while he and Julia where there doing some research for their new show. It was a chance encounter but as you can imagine, or perhaps you can't, we all hit it off straight away. We were all on the same side of the same industry. We were all looking to make a hit, to make that show that would get us places. So we got to talking, they told me all about the new musical they were writing and I told them about my career as a director/ choreographer. As it happened they hadn't signed anyone on as there Director or Choreographer, so they signed me. We were all on a flight to New York the following week and setting up office in Tom's very small apartment. We worked for months on the show, tirelessly writing and re-writing scripts. When we finally had it all planned out we started the audition process, we all knew what we were looking for, and at least I thought we were all on the same page. In similar fashion to Bombshell we had our selves down to two girls and we couldn't decide. Victoria, who was a seasoned veteran, well not quite, but she knew her stuff. And then there was Karla, she was young, ne and fresh, someone who was going places and going fast. Of course I was the only one who could see it at the time.

Needless to say we picked Victoria and started rehearsing her in to the play. We didn't hear from Karla for months, until tech week. I was leaving the building once on a lunch break and we bumped in to each other, literally. I invited her to join me for lunch and she did. We talked none stop the whole lunch time about everything. She had managed to get a small role in an off Broadway show and she was happy, very grateful for the opportunity we had given her to even audition. I told her I wanted to keep in contact and invited her to the opening preview of the show later that week. She agreed to come. I was so happy. I practically skipped back to the theatre after that. Very unlike me, people noticed the difference immediately. I was the most tolerable that week than I had ever been.

I made sure I saw her every day that week and on opening night I tried my hardest to keep looking for her in the audience but my attention was needed elsewhere majority of the time. It wasn't a big deal; I was going to see her afterwards anyway. I waited for her for an hour after the show and she never showed up. So I went home, the next morning I wake up to the reviews, the Show had bombed it was an utter failure but that wasn't important, what was important was the article next to it, about a major car accident four blocks away from the theatre.

She died on her way to the theatre, to see a show I had wanted her to be in from the beginning. I was so enraged. I went through the theatre and trashed everything backstage, all the dressing rooms, the sewing room, everything. Tom tried to stop me and I wouldn't let him. I blamed it all on him, he was the one that had pushed for the girl with more experience. I guess I was just trying to make myself feel better about the decision we had all come to.

In that week I experienced Love and Heart break for the first time in my life.

I blamed everything on Tom, Julia tried to reason with me and explain that it really was a tragic accident but I wouldn't have any of it. We didn't talk until Eileen hired me for Bombshell. Julia was very forgiving of my actions but Tom still hates me.

And that's why I am the way I am, that's why I like to have things my way, that's why Tom and I have never seen eye to eye. And that's why they listened to me when I told them Ivy had to go." I finished talking and looked up at Karen, she had silent tears streaming down her face. And it was then that I noticed my own cheeks were wet with silent tears.

"Karen I really care for you. And I just don't want to be hurt again. It takes so much for me to let my guard down and I just don't want to push you away. I know things have been okay last night and tonight but they won't always be this easy. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you bare with me?"

"Of course Derek. So I guess we're moving in together once we're back in New York, but let's just keep it simple at first okay? I'll have my own room and space and we would make sure we keep the communication open about how we feel and when you're being a Prat I won't hesitate to tell you" she smirked and moved her so she could lean in to my body.

"Thank you" I said softly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

We sat there both gazing at the clouds in the sky, thinking about what I had just told her.

"That was the first time I have ever told anyone that story." I murmured.

"It makes me happy to know you trust me enough to let me in" she replied simply.

**Leave your thoughts and opinions you know I love them.**

**Luana**


	6. Chapter 6

Karen POV

After my first night as Marilyn things hadn't stopped. The Last month had been a complete blur.

. . .

Those three things had been my only focus. My relationship with Derek was still strong we were telling each other almost everything, and although we were yet to sleep together it hadn't really fazed us. The time would come when it came.

As for the Show, it was just getting better and better as the weeks progressed. The positive reviews just kept coming in and so our time in Boston had been fast tracked. Everything at the Theatre was currently being packed ready for the Move to Broadway, which is exactly what I should be doing. Packing for Broadway!

It was hard packing, I had become so settled and I was walking all over the suite looking for my things.

"There you are!" I exclaimed loudly walking in to the study.

"Missed me that much did you?" Derek replied looking up from his work with a smirk on his face.

"No I'm referring to my dance shoe lying under your desk. How did that get there?" I asked slightly puzzled as I kneeled down to reach for the shoe.

"I think it may have had something to do with you walking in and demanding a foot rub last night" Derek murmured, grasping my hips from behind and pulling me backwards into his lap.

I was slightly shocked at the sudden change of position but calmed somewhat when I felt my hair being brushed from my shoulders and Derek started to place gentle kisses on the nape of my neck. I sighed leaning back in to him. "Are you trying to distract me Mr. Wills" I murmured.

"That depends...are you distracted?" he hummed in to my neck still kissing it gently.

"Almost, but I seriously need to get back to packing. I have accumulated so much stuff in Boston. You know you should probably start packing as well, all this stuff can wait till we get back to New York." I said gesturing to the papers strewn about his desk.

"I know but I like to be ahead of everyone else." He smirked. I stood up heading back to the bedroom to continue packing. It was lucky I had bought another suitcase yesterday.

Derek did eventually join me and we had everything packed except a few of the essential items we would need in the morning. I collapsed on the Bed completely exhausted, after a few minutes I felt the bed sink as Derek joined me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him until I was fit snugly against him with my head resting on his shoulder. We lay there for a while; I was on the verge of falling asleep when Derek spoke.

"It's confirmed, we're moving into the St. James Theatre on Broadway. They cancelled the contract with the previous show earlier this week, after it flopped completely. They'll be ready for us in two days to move everything in and start rehearsals."

"Derek that's fantastic news, I'm so excited. I still can't believe in a few days I will be performing on Broadway" I was about to burst with excitement.

"Darling you won't just be performing on Broadway, you will be the star of Broadway, my star." he whispered the last part as he bent his head forward and pressed his lips to my own. What started out as a gentle kiss soon became quite passionate. I swung my leg over his hips and straddled him, our lips never parting. His hands grasped my hips pulling me closer to his body. My hands were roaming over his chest and I started to tug at his shirt, trying to pull it off. He sat up slightly allowing me to pull it off completely.

I don't think I could ever get sick of looking at this man's naked chest, he really was quite muscular.

Derek quickly flipped us over with ease, settling between my parted legs as he continued to kiss down my neck.

We made love that night for the first time and it was perfect. We were both ready for that next step in our relationship and what better time to do it than farewelling Boston, the place that really brought us together.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, so I could have a nice long shower and a good breakfast.

Derek had arranged an early flight from Boston to New York so we could get completely settled today and not waste another day tomorrow un packing.

I did a final check of all the rooms and cupboards making sure we had everything. The worst feeling ever is realising you've left something in a hotel room. Once I was completely satisfied everything was packed we headed downstairs.

The rest of the crew was down there at check out; they were all taking the train back. I had perks being Derek's girlfriend.

Girlfriend? Well after last night I guess I am.

Derek guided me outside after checking out and saying goodbye to everyone. There was a car waiting to take us to the airport.

We were finally on the plane about an hour later, settled into business class. I could really get used to this travelling in style. Derek turned to me.

"So when we get back do you want to head straight over to the apartment or do you want to go to Dev's and get all your things?" He asked.

"Oh I'd forgotten about that." I replied deep in thought.

"Sorry Darling I just like to be prepared and I would really much rather we try and get your stuff sooner rather than later."

"I guess we could go straight there, I just really don't want him to be there." I told him, I really was worried about encountering Dev especially if I show up at the apartment with Derek in tow, he would jump to conclusion and even though they would be right it would still make for a very uncomfortable situation.

"Don't worry about that I have some friends that can help out, they'll make sure he is out of the house and, will have everything you need to pack your stuff." He placed his hand on mine and gave it a quick squeeze "there really is nothing you need to worry about Darling."

* * *

Derek was right as usual, everything went smoothly, Dev wasn't there and we were on our way to his place in under an hour.

We put all my boxes in to a spare room, it was going to be my little place, after sleeping in the same bed as Derek for the last month I decided I would just sleep in his room and use my room as a space just for me.

The room was huge with mirrors lining one wall, the opposite wall was just one huge floor to ceiling window. The wall with the door was like one big bookcase, and it was filled with books. There was a huge couch in the corner and a beautiful mahogany desk against the window. On the opposite side of the room from the door was the other door to a very lavish en suite, walk in wardrobe and dressing area. I don't think I'm ever going to leave this room it has everything I want. And two exposed walls were painted are gorgeous deep red colour it made the room feel warm.

I went in search of Derek wanting to thank him for giving me such a beautiful room. When I finally found him in his own study I stopped in the door way and didn't say a thing, just observed. He was bent over his desk the lamp casting a glow over one side of his face. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he looked over what appeared to be the contract with St. James.

He finally sensed my presence and glanced up "Hello Darling" he said in his deep British accent.

I smiled meekly "I was just watching you" I replied to his unspoken question "You're quite fascinating when you work"

"hmm haven't heard that one before" he smirked "Are you getting hungry? We can go out to dinner now if you'd like." He stood and walked over to me abandoning the contract on the desk and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I could take you to beautiful, cosy little restraint just a few blocks from here" I didn't miss the inflection he put on cosy smirking slightly I reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Sounds lovely" I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry I have been gone for a little while :/ life has been a bit of a bitch in recent days. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit of a filler I promise there will be more action soon. **

**Anyway review, or not I don't mind **

**Luana **


	7. Chapter 7

**Derek POV**

I took her to one of my favourite restaurants in the city, Blue Ribbon. It was a cosy little restaurant that had been around for years. And I frequented it often.

"I like it." Karen commented as we were seated at a table in the back corner. No matter how busy this place got they always managed to get a table for me.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled genuinely back at her.

"I love this area in general as well. I would love to live in Soho one day, it just has so much culture." she said as she flipped open her menu and began her perusal.

"Really? Because I actually own an apartment in Soho, it's around the corner from here. I usually let it out."I told her. I loved that apartment, its views were stunning and it was in the heart of such a cultural niche of New York. Soho was in fact my favourite neighbourhood in New York. It was the first place I came to when I moved here all those years ago. Tom had a small little studio apartment just of Mulberry St and that was where we had spent most of our time. I really felt a connection, I loved coming down here after having a particularly stressful day in rehearsals.

"Why don't you live there then?" she asked slight confusion marring her features.

"Well my apartment now is much more convenient for when I'm working. My studio is closer and everybody I deal with has offices in midtown it just makes more sense to live there. I try to get down here as much as possible and just wonder around, it really helps me to think and clear out some space in my head."

The waitress appeared then "Are you ready to order?" she asked giving me a demure smile.

"Yes I think we are. Darling what will you be having?" I asked Karen smirking at the waitress's antics. She begrudgingly turned to Karen as she told her what she wanted. The waitress wrote it down and turned her attention back to me. Without taking my eyes of Karen I placed my order and the waitress strutted away. Karen started laughing hysterically once she was out of earshot.

"Oh Derek you should've seen the look on her face!" she laughed even harder. She was beautiful when she was happy. She was beautiful in any circumstances but especially now, so carefree, so young. With Karen I always forgot how significantly younger than me she is, but even though she is innocent and kind and generous she is still very mature for her age and it makes the difference between our ages seem like nothing.

"I love seeing you happy" I told her.

We continued to talk about random things as we waited for our dinner to arrive and when it did we fell into a comfortable silence as we ate.

About half way through the meal Karen looked up at me "Have you spoken to Ivy?" she took me by surprise with her question and I had to stop a moment to actually form a response.

"No I haven't, I assume Tom and Julia probably have, but I personally haven't, no."I told her "Why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity I guess. I mean I know you kicked her out of the production but all her friends are in Bombshell I thought we might have seen her around is all." She replied returning to her meal.

"Well last I heard she had come back to New York. No one in the ensemble has heard from her, they might now that we're back here though."

"Isn't that a bit worrying, she isn't exactly the most stable person." Karen looked worried; it was nice to see her so concerned for Ivy, all things considered.

"Well if it will make you feel better I'll call Tom tonight and see if he has spoken to her."

"That would be nice thank you." She smiled up at me.

We finished our meals soon after and I went up to pay for everything while Karen was in the bathroom. Once she returned we headed out on to the street. It was a beautiful night so we decided to take a walk.

As we walked up Sullivan St I stopped outside my apartment building.

"There are no tenants at the moment if you wanted to take a look at the apartment." I asked turning to Karen.

"I'd love to." She smiled back at me.

We walked in to the foyer and greeted the doorman. When we made it to out floor I unlocked the door and walked into the open plan kitchen living and dining, there were amazing views of the city courtesy of the floor to ceiling windows in the living area, I gave her a tour of the three bedroom, four bathroom townhouse. I took her upstairs to show her the private full floor master suite, she was blown away by the vastness of the suite, complete with Dressing area, his and hers walk in closets, a beautiful gas fireplace, a study room and a spa like bathroom.

"How did you ever move out of this place?" she asked still in awe at the enormity of it all.

"Well it's a beautiful property and I guess I bought it a bit prematurely. This is more of a family home and I'm not exactly there yet. It always felt a bit empty and lonely here, anyway my midtown apartment is closer to work like I said before. I'm saving this place for the right time." I finished looking at her she met my gaze and smiled.

"Shall we get going?" she nodded and I took her hand heading back out on to the street we hailed a cab and went back to the apartment.

Karen mentioned going for a shower so I went into my study to call Tom.

"Derek to what do I owe the misfortune?" Tom said in to the phone as soon as he answered.

"Come now Tom I'm not that bad."

"Oh please, anyway what can I do for you?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you had spoken to Ivy since she left." I started out "I only ask because Karen brought it up and was quite concerned." I quickly told him before he questioned my motives.

"Well actually, I went around to her house today and found her completely doped up on Pain Killers. Apparently she's been on a bender for the last month, she kept it under the radar by only calling me back when she came off the high. I spoke to her at least twice a week while we were in Boston and she always sounded fine. I knew we shouldn't have made her go back to New York, she should've stayed and been in the ensemble." He finished sounding like he was about to cry.

"Tom you do remember why we fired her, she broke the code of ethics. She is obviously gone off the rails, she needs to sort her life out, she hasn't been the same since she went on those pills and that was months ago, I thought she stopped them once she was feeling better." This was going to get seriously out of hand.

"Well you were in her bed often enough how did you not notice her popping pills every day?" was he accusing me?

"Tom I wasn't her baby sitter I didn't watch her every move and I wasn't living with her, don't make this out to be my fault. She made a stupid decision and now she is paying the price for it. Have you got her into rehab or anything?"I asked.

"Oh please don't sound start sounding like you care after telling me how terrible she is." He shot at me.

"Tom I was straight up with you before when I told you I'm asking for Karen, I'm not pretending to feel anything." I shot back at him.

"well then, she is spending the night in hospital to get the drugs out of her system and tomorrow she is being transferred to rehab ."he told me, I'm pretty sure heard him cursing me under his breath.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Oh don't patronise me, I'll see you at the theatre tomorrow." With that he hung up. I really did hate dealing with him sometimes.

As I went to take a seat at my desk Karen walked in with a towel wrapped around her and her hair wet. My instantaneous reaction was to take her over my desk but my rational got the better of me.

"Looking for something, Darling?" I smirked, sauntering over to her and wrapping my hands around her waist.

"Yes actually, I need the hair dryer but it's not in any of the bathrooms." She smirked at me.

Feeling slightly deflated I asked if she had checked the suitcases.

"Oh I didn't think of that, thanks honey." With that she turned and walked out.

She was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and let me know of you hated it loved it.**

**Also if you have any requests I'd be more than happy to oblige if I can fit it into my plans let me know!**

**Luana**


End file.
